Darkness In London
by Pondlockedweasley
Summary: When Martha pulled together a group of people to research aliens with her, she had no idea what she was getting into. She and her team are sucked into an adventure more dangerous than Martha has ever faced before. Not only are they facing an alien invasion, Rose and Doctor 10.5 have been pulled through the vortex once again. Will they be able to find Martha in time to save London?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hi everyone! I am new to so please tell me if i'm doing something wrong. This is the second fan fic i have ever written so it might not be so great. Well this is the prequel, enjoy!**

**P.S i do not own any of BBC Doctor Who's characters. **

* * *

Prequel.

Rose

"Alright both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach—on the worst day of my life—what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." I was internally shaking. All the time I had been stuck on parallel earth I had been trying to find a way to The Doctor. As soon as I find him though, he decides to dump me back here again, the worst place in the universe. Bad Wolf Bay. If the worst moment in my life hadn't occurred here I might have actually liked it. It's a beautiful bay, with sharp rocky outcrops overlooking the ocean. The only problem with it was that it happened to be in Norway! My train of thought wandered off as The Doctor, the real Doctor that is, opened his mouth.

"I said, Rose Tyler." I know he didn't mean it, but this sentence crushed me. He couldn't even tell me what he was going to say, all those months ago.

"Yeah, and? How was the sentence gonna end?"

"Does it need saying?" The Doctor looked truly devastated as he said this, almost as if he desperately wanted to say it, but knew he couldn't, for both our sakes. I now turn to the other Doctor.

"And you, Doctor. What was the end of that sentence?" to my shock but nonetheless delight, the other Doctor turned to me. He gently pressed his face against my cheek and whispered those words. The words I had been waiting to hear for two years: I love you.

I didn't know what to do. I was just so delighted. I immediately reached up, grabbed his face and kissed him. I know this sounds cliché, but it was the most perfect kiss I had ever experienced. It seemed to go on forever; only forever was cut short by the loud drone of the TARDIS. I felt a bit cheated; The Doctor had tricked me and left. But then I just looked back in my Doctors eyes and everything was ok. He leant down and kissed me again. This time I closed my eyes, taking it all in. his breath smelt sweet, with a slight taste of cinnamon. When we stood there, kissing on the beach, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. That was until my mum started talking.

"So I was thinking, maybe should we just move here? You know, the weathers terrible but I don't know how else we are going to get back. I don't even know how long we've been away! What if our house got sold? We really should call Pete. He could pick us up! Then take us back to London! How does that sound Rose? Rose?" in the end I just stopped listening. I really couldn't be bothered with it at the moment. But then she mentioned our biggest problem at the moment; we are in Norway. I guess Dad could drive up and collect us. Well, if he's not to busy with Tony. I slowly broke away from my kiss with The Doctor and turned to my mum.

"Mum?"

"Yes honey?"

"Shut up."

"Oh. Ok then. I just thought that maybe you might want a lift home from Pete, cause you know it might take a while to walk…" she cut off seeing the look on my face. She was right though; we will need Pete to pick us up. It also means The Doctor can meet little Tony. Tony is Mum and Dads youngest child, only 2 years old. I took the Doctors arm and began to walk over to my mum.

" Do you have a phone on you?" I asked Jackie Tyler. My Mum automatically lifted up her hand where her phone was placed. She dialed Dads number and waited. This life is going to be very different, I thought. I mean, a human Doctor! What if he's not the same? Obviously my worry was showing on my face.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor looked just as concerned as I was feeling.

"Yeah just a bit shocked, that's all." Just a bit was an understatement. My whole world had just turned upside down.

"Don't worry, I am too. I did just get created in the middle of a dying TARDIS." He smiled. I dreamt about the smile every night for the two years he was taken from me.

"So we will always be together now?" I smiled.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N ok did everyone enjoy? if you liked that chapter please review. If you hated it please review. Actually just review anyway, i love reviews. I know that chapter was very short, ill make the next one longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Ok guys finally new chapter! sorry for any typos i kinda rushed it. anyway review please.**

* * *

Martha

" You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days, maybe there's something else you could be doing"

That's how it started, just an idea. Captain Jack Harkness was grinning as he said it. But it really got me thinking; after I had gotten rid of this Osterhagen key I could really do anything. It's too bad Mickey isn't coming with us, I really liked him.

"Hey, you two!" I was almost as if he had read my mind. Mickey burst out the TARDIS door and ran towards us. My heart gave a leap of joy. I know we only met about 5 hours ago but he seems really nice. Not to mention smart and funny.

I could tell Jack wanted me to work for Torchwood, but he doesn't really understand. I have to stay at UNIT, they need me. At least, I think they do. Yeah, I think UNIT is the right place for me.

"So Mickey Mouse, what are we going to do with you?" Jack was grinning, as he usually is.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna get into all that alien fightin' stuff as well .I could become a freelancer or somink." I dare not tell him, but it's kind of cute when he says 'ink' at the end of a word; it suits him.

"Well, you know, you could always join a group… Torchwood maybe?" Jack wasn't trying to hide the fact they needed new members.

"Or UNIT!" I felt the need to chime in.

"Nah, that stuffs not really for me. I would prefer to make my own alien fighting club, if you know what I mean." Jack looked confused, as though he didn't know what Mickey meant. But I understood, I would like nothing better than to do that!

"Well, I could help you. Part time, I mean. I still have work with UNIT to do." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt like slapping myself. Why did I just do that? The other half of my brain responded:

'Because you want to! Its what you've always wanted to do! Ever since you left The Doctor.' this was true, I had dreamt of being part of a small group of freelance alien controllers.

"Um, ok I guess. Sure!" Mickey smiled. Well I guess there goes my social life. Two alien based jobs! I was never going to get time off!

"So where do we start?" Mickey said, looking a little over-excited.

"My place?" I suggested. At this point Jack felt it necessary to add in an 'OOOOOOHHHHHHHH.' I chose to ignore it. Mickey however, seemed a bit irked by the comment.

"Hey! Its not like we're dating or anything! We are just gonna start a group, that's all. Nothing special." This shut Jack up.

"Um anyway, yeah Martha sure. I guess we should, get going?" it was only once Mickey said this that I realized we had just passed my street. Well, this is going to be awkward. What am I talking about? All I have to do is turn around. Ill just play it cool.

"Yeah, um my house is back here…" ok so much for playing it cool. I don't even know if I like him or not. He just seems…right. After Tom and I broke up I don't really know what to do with my life. I guess I've always got work, although UNIT isn't exactly fun. I guess that's why I decided to work with Mickey; he was fun to be around.

"Well, see you later Jack," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us at Torchwood? We could always do with new members," Jack was being very persistent.

"I think I've answered you Mr. Harkness."

"Okay okay! Well, I guess this is goodbye for now ladies," Jack was grinning at Mickey, who looked very disgruntled.

"I'm going to miss you." I hugged Jack before standing back to let Mickey and Jack say goodbye.

"See ya mate," Mickey said

"Sure thing Mickey Mouse." Jack slapped Mickey on the back.

"We'll keep in touch," I mumbled, trying to hide the fact I was crying a little.

"Sure thing Jones," he smiled before giving me a tight hug. I hurried down my street hoping Jack wouldn't see my red eyes.

"Hey! No need to hurry so much!" Mickey was running up to me. I stopped outside my small brick house. Well, it wasn't really mine. My parents let me stay in it but I really need my own house. I unlocked the door and walking into the hallway. On the way in I threw the Osterhagen key in the bin. It can't do too much damage there.

"Home sweet home," I murmured, loud enough for Mickey to hear. " Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Nah I'm right. But thanks anyway. Hey um do you mind if I stay here the night?" the sun was already setting and I guess finding accommodation would be hard. That and I sorta wanted him to stay.

"Yeah sure. You take the spare room.' I gestured to the end of the hallway where the guest room was located.

"So where do we start with alien killing and everything?" Mickey asked. He had a lot to learn.

"Who said anything about killing?"

"Oh. I just thought, because ya know, The Doctor always seems to defeat the aliens and stuff..." I guess now would be a good time to tell him about the plan I had been thinking of for a while now.

"Well, you see I was thinking… maybe we should be hunting them down or anything like UNIT or Torchwood does. Maybe we could just keep them out of the way of humans. I did a bit of research a while back and found a lot, and I mean a lot, of people have been killing aliens due to fear of them." I looked up at Mickey, to see if he approved.

"Actually, that sounds great! We could be like… The Alien Protectors!" Mickey suggested.

"Um maybe we should think of a name later…" I really did not want to be in a group called The Alien Protectors.

"Yeah ok. But who should be in charge?" Mickey looked at me in a way that suggested I should.

" Well, I was thinking we should recruit some more people. I mean, you're a great person but I don't think either of us are good leaders. I'm sure heaps of people will be interested!"

* * *

The soft rumbling whir of the printer finally slowed to a stop. At the base of the printer lay 20 fliers advertising _'an exciting opportunity to work in amazing new situations.'_  
I still don' see why we cant tell 'em it's about aliens and stuff."

"Mickey I told you! We cant just go 'round telling people aliens exist! They are already freaked out enough with planets in the sky!"

"Well, yeah I guess. Anyway lets get things out and about." Mickey waved the fliers around. I grabbed half of them and smiling, walked out the front door. I could hear Mickey's footsteps behind me.

"Well, I'm gonna go this way' I gestured back towards where the TARDIS had recently landed. "Be back before 11 ok?"

"Gotcha." I watched Mickey walk off into the dark streets before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Ow!" I yelled as I tripped over. In the dark the only light I had was a flickering street lamp, and even that was so covered in spider webs it rendered almost useless. Suddenly a pale hand reached down and helped me up. I must admit I was terrified. In the middle of the night a pale hand reaching down to you can give you a bit of a shock.

"You okay?" I looked up at the girl who helped me up. She was holding my fliers, reading them.

"hey, um thanks."

"What? Oh yeah that's okay." My savior was reading the fliers. "Hey, what's this about exciting new opportunities?" okay that was unexpected. Ten minutes on the job and already I had interested person.

"Oh just, well actually, you can come with me if you are interested." After getting over the initial shock of meeting someone at 10 in the night on a side alley, I began to notice the appearance of the girl that stood before me. She was tall and beautiful, but in a strange way; almost like a Goth Her nails were painted black and she had short straight brown hair.

" Okay cool! I'll help you with the rest of the fliers if you want too," she smiled, "my names Laura."

"I'm Martha," I replied. I liked this girl already. She was clearly confident, and she seemed like a great leader. Maybe I was only wishing really hard, but Laura seems like an excellent choice for team leader, should she wish to join us.

* * *

OHHHH **who's this Laura person?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! So i finally got around to posting my oneshot, i hope you guys like it! already i have had a very kind guest give me a lovely review which i thank them for, it meant so much to me. Now this chapter is still in normal earth which i hope you are all okay with. Please in your reviews tell me if you want the next one to stay in normal earth or move to parallel. Thanks all!**

**I do not own BBC doctor who or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Laura.

It all started with that trip to the supermarket. Everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can get after what seemed like an alien invasion. I had decided just to be calm about the whole thing and just get some dinner. I just went down to the shops to get some chicken. But then I left my purse behind. I guess that's where it all started. If I hadn't done that then I would have never met Martha. At about 10 o'clock at night I realized I was missing something, my purse. I quickly ran down to the supermarket, grabbed my purse off a lonely wooden bench and started to walk back. I was shocked no one had stolen it. I will never cease to be amazed at the kindness of some people. I knew a shortcut back home, near the park. I had just turned down a dark mossy side street when a yell caught my attention. A woman, only a bit older than me, had tripped. Papers, fliers I presume, were floating to the ground, contrasting on the dark pavement. I pondered many things at this point. Should I help her? Why is she out this late at night? What are those fliers in her hand? After about 10 seconds of thinking I rushed over to help her up. I reached out my hand to help her up. She jumped a little, like you do when you think you've seen a ghost. Actually, when I think about it, I probably do look a bit like a ghost. I mean, I have the pale skin and everything. I was about to ask if she was all right when the fliers caught my attention once again. It was really the caption that drew my in: _'an exciting opportunity to work in amazing new situations.' _That's exactly what I needed! Today's excitement was great, but I didn't really feel involved. I wanted to be the one with the lasers and machines, killing those robots that came upon us. I glanced up to see the girl staring at me. Then I realized I had never checked up on her.

"You okay?" I said, still glancing at the flier.

"Hey, um thanks." I wasn't fully listening to her again though. My eyes were still glued to the flier. I wonder what these amazing new situations were… I hope they were to do with aliens.

"What? Oh yeah that's okay." I stuttered, still curious about this flier. Well I guess there's no harm in asking about them.

"Hey, what's this about exciting new opportunities?" I just had to ask. This could be my big break.

"Oh just, well actually, you can come with me if you are interested." The girl seemed excited, like she really wanted me to join. I have no idea why though, I'm not that special. I decided that this could be a decision to change my life, so I did what I thought was right.

" Okay cool! I'll help you with the rest of the fliers if you want too," I smiled, "my names Laura."

"I'm Martha," She grinned back at be before handing me half the fliers. I guess this could be fun. Defiantly exciting. Maybe scary? I really should have thought a little more about my decision of going away with a strange girl putting up fliers for something I know nothing about. I've made better decisions before. But I guess the reason why I'm still out here past ten hanging up fliers with a strange girl is because I trust her. She seems kind; I just get the feeling she's trying to do the right thing. As I hung up the last flier on my pile I felt that even if I don't join this club, it was nice to meet this girl. I don't really know too many people, I mean I have friends and everything; just I'm not out and about much. I know it was only a small deed helping Martha but it felt good.

* * *

"So that's all of them?" I asked as Martha stuck up her final flier. My purple watch read 11pm, probably time for me to go.

"Yeah that's all, so do you want to come over to my place so I can explain our organization?" I was a little stumped on this question. I desperately wanted to go, but was it safe? Martha seemed great, but I read that those psychopath people can make themselves really nice when they need to. I would usually jump to a 'Yes!' and that would be it, but after that alien attack today I've become a little more suspicious of everything.

"Umm… can I have your number and you call me tomorrow please?" I asked, cocking my head.

" Oh, yeah of course! I know it's probably a bit late to be going into a strangers' house," Martha said as she pulled out a blue sticky note and pen from her pockets and started to write a number, presumably hers. I noticed another piece of paper flutter to the ground as she had opened her pockets. I leant down to pick it up. As I grasped it in my freezing hands I was it was just a plain sticky note with a circle on it. A very decorated circle I might add, with lines and circles tracing the inside of it. Martha quickly ripped the paper from me, but she was smiling.

" Sorry, a friend gave that to me," Martha handed me her number and pocketed the mystery note.

"What does it mean?" I asked, wondering why on earth someone would give her that.

"Well, I don't actually know. I really don't," I could tell Martha was annoyed by this. She seemed like the sort of person that wanted to know what she was dealing with.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later then, it was nice meeting you." I fumbled nervously; I'm not really a social person.

"Yeah you too." And with that she waved goodbye. I returned that what I hoped was a warm smile. _I mean, what even is a warm smile? How can a smile be warm? I guess maybe it just means a kind smile. Kindness and warmth are usually found together._ I turned off into my street as I continued pondering the reasoning behind a warm smile. My neighbor's cat hissed at me as I unlocked my door. Smudge had never liked me, probably because I had never liked him. I'm usually okay with animals but Smudge just gave me the creeps. The door clicked shut behind me, the sound muffled by the thud of me throwing my purse onto the kitchen table. I quickly got changed and flopped into bed. I never liked admitting these kinds of things, but I was exhausted. I guess that comes with the whole alien invasion and all. As my eyelids drooped closed I thought about Martha and her organization. _Who else was in it? What is its goal? Should I call her tomorrow? _As usual, questions were flooding my brain. This didn't stop me from settling into a deep sleep that would last me until 9 the next morning.

* * *

**A/N Did you like? ok writing will be a bit slower now because school started again, yes i'm still in school *groan*. Well please review, including where you want the next chapter to be set. And also thanks to doctorwhoo and katieee1008 for both writing nice reviews, it means a lot to me and actually speeds up my writing. Anyway tell your friends about this fanfiction because im putting a lot of work into it and i don't want that work to go to waste. Thanks fo now**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Hello! i'm back! well i just wanted to say thanks to anyone who has reviewed me, please continue reviewing! **

**secondly, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, i sort of rushed. So this fanfic is going to be much bigger than escpeted, considering we are still only on part 4 of the prequel... oh well, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marina

2 weeks earlier.

"Is he cornered?" I whispered into my radio.

"Well, um it's complicated, you see, we had him alright, he was right in front of us, making that whisperin' noise an' all, but then 'e kinda make a whooshing sound, like that whisper they make, only louder. Next thing I know, 'e's gone. Just vanished. Outta thin a-"

"Yes okay I get it. Where are you?" I cut Ben off. He tends to ramble.

"Champ de Mars. I can see the Eiffel Tower from 'ere. Its beautiful, all light up. I'd only seen it in the day before, it's so much more beautiful now." I heard Ben sigh over the radio. But I really didn't have time for this. I jumped onto my motorbike and headed towards Champ de Mars. France was beautiful; I wish I could live here forever. But Ben, Naomi and I are only here for one reason, to find the Terosi and kill it. Naomi and I heard rumors of a strange creature lurking Paris and decided to investigate. That's how we found it, the Terosi. A creature made of darkness and evil. It consumes souls using the fears of its victims. As soon as you look into its face you see your worst fears, your nightmares. They surround you, blinding you. I know this, because, well, I only just escaped. Only last month it was. I was trapped in a glass cage with no way of escape, everyone watching me. It seemed so real, even though I knew it wasn't. I was laying on the cold stone street, shivering. I barley escaped. Ben found me; he was only a tourist at the time. He pulled me away from the Terosi, saving my life. Since that day we were friends. He joined Naomi and me on our quest to kill the Terosi. At first it seemed impossible to kill it. Then we found its weakness; Light. All we had to do was get sunlight on its face and that was it. We would have never found that out without Captain Jack. He was only passing through, but he gave us our most powerful weapon. Well, showed us. He tricked the Terosi into the light, well, only it's hand. But that hand, the one hand that saw the light, burnt to a crisp. Our goal this week was to capture it, not kill it. It was Naomi's idea. If we could catch it then maybe we could kill it without hurting it too much. I mean I know it was trying to kill everyone in Paris and all, but burning to death is something no one should have to go through. After Jack left we continued the plan, we tried to capture the beast.

I quickly turned the corner into Champ de Mars and skidded to a halt. My light brown hair finally stopped whipping into my glasses as I jumped off. Ben was standing on the roadside, staring at the Eiffel Tower. I ran up to him.

"Where's Naomi?" I asked him. He was wearing one of his many blue suits, that's all I ever see him wear.

"She found a trace of teleportation energy and took off. I was gonna warn you but she took the radio with her." Ben said. I had to concentrate to hear him properly he spoke so fast. Although I am mostly used to it now.

" Any idea where she was going?"

" She said something about Rue de Lota. I'm not entirely sure though, she was in a bit of a rush." And with that I was off again. I ran back to my motorbike and leapt on, revving the engine. Behind me Ben had just jumped on to his deep blue motorbike and was following my trail of black skid marks.

"How long till we get there?" Ben yelled over the wind. Luckily we were travelling along a quiet street so no one heard him yell.

"Not far," I shouted. Just as I said that I heard a high-pitched whistling noise. I screeched to a halt to check out my bike, but the noise kept coming. It was only after Ben pulled over that I realized it wasn't our bikes whistling; it was someone screaming.

"HELP!" I heard a voice yell out. I recognized the voice almost immediately as my best friend Naomi's. I jumped off my bike, letting it rest on the roadside, and ran to Naomi. Turning the corner into Rue de Lota, I saw Naomi huddled up at someone's doorstep.

"STOP IT! STOP IT SPREADING! SOMEONE GET WATER!" She shrieked, petrified. Above her stood the Terosi, with a chalk white hand outstretched. I knew that that's not what she was seeing though. Her fear of fire would have blocked out all other thoughts right now, allowing her to only see what the Terosi wanted her to see, and that happened to be the whole of Paris on fire. Ben ran towards her, while I took out my Compact Light Field Net Gun, a gift from Torchwood. We had never tried to use it before, fearing what effect it might have on the street around it, but now was our only chance.

"I'm going to use it!" I shouted to Ben, who was currently dragging Naomi away from the corner in which she hid. He turned as I shouted, and nodded. Naomi was still screaming and kicking her legs like a child. I lifted the gun out of my bag, its cobalt lights pulsating. The sound of the whirring gun attracted the attention of the Terosi. It whipped its head around, glaring at me. It's red eyes gleaming, it snarled. Just as it raised its hand to read my fears, I pulled the trigger of the gun. A band of light stretched out, incasing the Terosi. I won't go into too much detail as to how the net works, but basically a slow density stream of light incases it, stopping it from moving or using any of its powers. Well, that's the plan anyway, we haven't really tried it out in the field yet, but by the looks of the Terosi, it had worked. Its glowing red eyes had dimmed and its skin was withering. Then it curled up into a hissing ball of angry alien. I immediately ran over and sedated it, just in case it regained its energy. Then I sprinted to Naomi, who was being comforted by Ben.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she reacted more to the Terosi than me and Ben. Instead of replying, Naomi nodded her head shakily. I turned to Ben.

"She needs medical treatment," I said, "quickly." And on cue, my best friend Naomi fell into a faint.

* * *

**PLease review this chapter! i would love to know what all of you think of my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry i've taken ages! This chapter is extra long to make up for it though! I can understand for all you people who havent read the plan that this story is very confusing. I'm sorry it keeps jumping everywhere. Basically i need to introduce the characters before i get started on the real plot. Please let me know wether you want more detail into the characters (I still have a few to introduce) or if you just want me to get started on the real plot. Thanks!.**

* * *

Naomi.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah just a bit dazed I think, she'll be fine"

"Conscious?"

"Hardly, she should wake up fully in a few moments."

I lifted to my head to see Ben and Marina talking softly at the end of my bed. They both glanced in my direction. Marina was wearing her trademark crimson lipstick that matched perfectly with her flaming red leather jacket. Ben, as usual, was wearing a blue suit.

"You feeling better?" Marina asked, looking worried. Wearily, I nodded.

"You don't look so good," Ben was frowning. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine," I replied, heaving myself out of bed. "Where is it?"

"Basement" Marina said, nodding her head in the direction of the basement, A.K.A our Alien-Hunting-Weapons-Room.

"Umm… are you sure it's a good idea to put it with all our weapons?"

"Where else do we have? We can't move the weapons or the Terosi, imagine if people saw them!" Marina said.

"Well I guess… I'm going down to see it," I walked over to the basement doors too see our guest. Upon opening the door, I heard a hiss. The Terosi was howling in its cage of light. Bright beams of light reflected on its bright red eyes, making them seem to glow. The cage itself was literally made of light, with sunlight simulators hanging from the roof, neon strips hanging on the bars and extremely bright lights on the floor.

"He's a bit louder now!" Ben yelled over the Terosi's howling, "Can you shut the door?" I pulled the door shut as I walked down the stairs. Apparently all the lights around it were enough to block its powers, but I still didn't get too close, just in case.

Its body was chalky and white, with skin flaking off. Usually it was a pure cream colour, but apparently the light was affecting it. It wore a long, black cloak that covered its feet. Sharp teeth were snarling at me from within its mouth. The Terosi eventually stopped hissing, leaving only the soft humming of all the lights working. Ben has refused to kill it with sunlight, saying it was cruel to burn it. Personally, I agree. It was only doing what was natural to it.

I'll be sad to see Ben go. He has to leave in 4 days, to get back to his work in London. But I'll just be staying here. Paris is my home; it has been for 7 years now. I was only 17 when I moved here, just a child.

The Terosi was now huddled up in the corner of its cage, shaking. At around lunchtime we are going to sedate it, take it out to the courtyard, and finally kill it. Well… that's the plan. We aren't exactly sure if sedation will work on it. I guess there's only one way to find out…

"How much gas did you expose it to?" Ben asked me nervously.

"Enough. Don't worry, it's defiantly asleep," I replied. I had just filled the basement with sleeping gas. Now the Terosi was motionless, laying in its cage. Marina was hauling the cage on wheels out to our private courtyard.

Our only problem now was making sure the neighbors didn't see. I stepped out into the sunlight, guiding the cage that was covered by a black cloth. Marina was straining against the weight, pulling it out to the center of the court.

Ben remained inside. He refused to be out here, viewing the death of something.

"Ready?" Marina asked, her hand on the black cloth.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

At that moment we both ripped the dark coloured material off the cage. Inside the cage, sound asleep, was the Terosi. At first nothing happened. But then, slowly, its last remaining hand caught fire.

At first there were only sparks, but soon enough the whole cage was alight. I jumped back as flames licked my arm, giving me a small burn.

Marina was already about 5 meters away, watching the blaze grow. I noticed a spark fly out to a nearby plant.

Quickly I rushed to the buckets of water we placed earlier. Marina saw me rushing to one of the buckets and quickly grabbed another one herself. I threw the water on the now flame-covered plant, instantly extinguishing it. Then I grabbed another bucket and with Marina, threw water on the cage.

The fire was now dangerously large; people might even notice the wafts of smoke flying into the air.

Ben obviously saw the smoke, as he was running out to us, holding a hose. All three of us surrounded the burning cage, trying to smother the flames in water. I could vaguely see the Terosi behind all the flames, disintegrating into ashes.

I was desperately hoping that after the Terosi died, the flames would put themselves out, but apparently not.

The flames had now spread to Marina's beloved pot-plants, destroying them. The flames were too much for 3 people, 10 buckets of water and one garden hose. I took a few more steps back, towards the door. We couldn't risk calling the police, what if they found out about the Terosi?

Suddenly Marina screamed. Her arm was covered in the flickering blaze.

"MARINA!" I scream, running over. She was whacking her arm, trying to snuff out the flames. I grabbed a nearby bucket of water and threw it on her, quenching the blaze that was about to kill her. Slowly but surely, the flame was shrinking.

"WE'RE DOING IT!" Ben shouted to me over the sound of crackling and popping flames.

I threw another bucket of water on the flames, accidently throwing the bucket in as well. The red bucket was slowly melting into the ground. I didn't have time to save it though; the fire is almost out, but it's not quite extinguished yet.

Ben ran back to the courtyard wall. I was wondering what he was doing until I saw he was turning the tap up. The idiot! Why didn't he do it before, when our lives were at risk? But the final spurt of water was enough to put the fire out. The flames finally died out

"WE DID IT!" Ben yelled, throwing the hose into the air. Water sprayed everywhere, including on Marina and I. Soaking wet and very tired, I ran and hugged Ben. He looked surprised, so I backed away.

Marina was staring at us from behind the burnt alien cage. She looked grumpy, until she saw I was looking. Then her face split into a grin and we hugged, laughing. Ben was jumping up and down, yelling non-existent words in celebration.

I looked up to see our neighbor, Elliot, staring down at us, a frown on his face. I waved, my heart pumping. If he found out what we were doing… or even if he told someone we had just burnt our courtyard, then I have a feeling we would have to get out of here pretty quickly. He nervously waved back, but he was still frowning. Marina and Ben were behind me, trying to push the scorched cage inside. Suddenly Elliot ran away from the window. He was only 9, hopefully he would forget about the whole thing. But Elliot is too curious to ignore a giant cage on fire.

"We got it!" Ben shouted from inside the house. Apparently they had managed to get the giant cube of steel and broken lights back into the basement. And right on cue, Elliot burst through the door.

"THAT WAS SOOOOOO COOL!" He shouted, despite only being five meters away. "YOU ACTUALLY KILLED THAT CREEPY THING!" He was breathing heavily.

"Wait, how much did you see?" I asked, coming a step closer.

"ALL OF IT! THE WHOLE THING! I SAW YOU CARRY THE SCARY THING OUT AND THEN IT CAUGHT FIRE AND THEN YOU WERE TRYING TO PUT THE FIRE OUT AND THEN YOU DID AND THEN YOU SAW ME AND THEN-"

"Yeah, I got that part Elliot," I said, sighing. How were we going to get him to keep quiet? He could never keep a secret as big as this one.

"Actually, it's not the first time I've seen that thing," Elliot said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, last week I saw it while I was walking home from school. It was just in the shadows, staring at me. I ran all the way home; I was terrified!" Elliot exclaimed. I heard Marina sigh behind me, and I could understand why. If Elliot saw the Terosi, who else might have? I stepped back to Marina.

"What do we do?" I whispered to her.

"I think…Well… I think we might have to tell him," Marina said.

"What?!" Whispered Ben, who had just popped up behind Marina.

"Well, you know he will tell everyone. Naomi you know him well, is that something he'd do?"

I nodded.

"But when we tell him he's gonna be even more likely to tell his friends!" Ben whispered.

"Well…err… I'm not sure if he has that many friends to tell…" Marina replied, carful not to let Elliot hear.

"Then why are we worrying?" Ben asked, "We can just tell him it was a controlled burn or something."

"He saw the Terosi!" I said, raising my voice a bit, "and besides, why would we do a controlled burn in the MIDDLE OF A STONE COURTYARD?"

"Exactly my point!" Said Ben, "we shouldn't have to tell him! Can't we just make up a lie?"

"What kind of lie would cover a pale alien that sets fire in the sun?" Marina asked. It was a good point.

"I don't know... we could just say-"

"WAIT WHAT?" Elliot asked, "DID YOU JUST SAY ALIEN? WAS THAT THING AN ALIEN?"

"Ahhhhh… well…Yes," I said before I could stop myself. I am awful at lying.

"Naomi! You can't tell-" But Marina was cut off by Elliot yelling.

"OHMYGOSH I CAN'T BELIVE IT! A REAL ALIEN! LIKE FROM STAR TREK?"

"Yes, like from Star Trek," Ben sighed.

"SO COOL! SO DOES THAT MEAN SPOCK EXISTS? "

"Ummm no," Marina said, frowning at me.

_'Sorry'_ I mouthed at her.

"WHAT TYPE OF ALIEN WAS THAT THEN?" Elliot yelled.

"I'm not sure I can tell you. Sorry Elliot," I said.

"BUT YOU CAN TRUST ME! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"Elliot please stop yelling, it's annoying!' Marina said.

"Sorry. But please tell me what it is!" Elliot's brown eyes widened.

"Elliot you have to understand, we are some of the only people around who know about it, you really can't tell anyone," I said.

"Naomi you know I have no one to tell! I don't exactly have any friends, and I wouldn't tell Auntie Tina!" He said.

"What about your parents, would you tell them?" Ben asked foolishly.  
"Ben!" Marina yelled, "That's not appropriate!"

"Wait what?" Ben said.

"Ben didn't I tell you?!" Marina said.

"Told me what?"

"It's okay," Elliot piped up, "He doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Ben, Elliot's parents died in a car crash 4 years ago." I said, carful not to make Elliot upset.

Ben sat down, silent.

"So it makes you see all your fears?" Elliot asked, after Marina explained about our hunt for the Terosi.

"Not all, just your biggest fear." I added to the conversation.

"So its like a Boggart then?"

"A what?" Marina asked.

"Oh, it's this thing from Harry Potter. Haven't you read them?" He said, bouncing on our couch.

"No actually. Sorry." Marina said.

"Oh that's okay! I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret alien! I'm going back to London in a week anyway. I'm gonna live with my other Auntie!"

"Oh you live in London? We all do as well!" Ben said.

"COOL!" Elliot said. "When are you going back?"

"3 days time," Ben said.

"2 weeks" Marina added in.

"2 weeks as well" I put in.

"Maybe I'll see you guys there then! I was wondering why you spoke guys English mostly! I don't really know how to speak French, well, which is bad seeing as I've lived here for a year!" Elliot said, still springing up and down on the sofa.

"How did you get through a year of school without speaking French?" I asked, curious.

"I'm homeschooled," he replied. "My auntie teaches me, but she doesn't have time to look after me anymore, that's why I'm going to London."

As if on cue, Elliot's auntie appeared at the window, frowning. Marina rushed to the door to let her in.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you," Tina said. She had dark brown hair, just like Elliot.

"No he was fine!" Marina said, "I presume you'd like him back?"

"Yes," Tina said irritably. Elliot walked to the door after hugging both Ben and me. He hugged Marina and then skipped out the door, grabbing his grumpy aunts arm behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to tell me what you want in the next chapter. I wont start writing until I've had a few reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone!**

**I won't be posting the next chapter for a while...**

** got blocked by our school and was only just unblocked :I**

**Hopefully i will be able to post soon.**

**Also, sorry if i'm being really confusing with the story, its still in early stages.**

**Bye now!**


End file.
